Megaman Reborn
by Jay48
Summary: Set in the year 210X the world technology contiunes to advance. Thanks to the help of Lan,Megaman,and friends the world has upheld years of peace. Ten years later the names Lan and Chaud have become known and legendary throughout the world. NetSaviors con
1. Chapter One New Journey

_Megaman Reborn_

"Hey move out of the way!" Drake said as he pushed through a crowd of  
people.

"Um what the big hurry Drake" Pyro said from his PET

"Dont you know anything" said Drake "Today starts the annual  
Netbatle Festival."

"Whats that again" said Pyro

"Its where the company that manufactures the PET's and BattleChips  
will be hosting a large festival downtown.There will be lots of  
events and plenty of people to netbattle.I also heard the president  
of the company is rewarding anyone who can beat him in a 1 on 1  
netbattle will win a mystery prize"

"Cool what do u think it is" asked Pyro

"Maybe its some rare battle chip" Drake said "Come on lets go check  
it out."

Suddenly in his excitement Drake crashed into a boy nearby,

"Um sorry about that" Drake said as they got to their feet, "We was in a rush."

The boy brushed himself off and smiled warmly at them.

"No problem are you going to the netfest too?" "Wait I know you! Your're Drake my netnavi meant Pyro on the net."

"Uh, yeah thats me." said Drake a little confused.

"The names Jamesu, anyways gotta go talk to ya later!" the boy said taking off.

"Looks like someone is a little energetic today." Pyro said shaking his head.

"Well we're all a little excited today." replied Drake. "So who is his netnavi anyway?"

"Its name is Xero, one of the new models. Kinda of like the legendary Protomon."

"Guess we'll have to battle them then sometime" he said.

In mintues Drake and Pyro arrived at the netfest. Hundreds of people crowded the streets waiting for the events to begin.

"Man look at this place!" Pyro exclaimed. "What should we do first?"

"Theres a stand selling battlechips, lets get some new chips." he said pointing.

Drake walked over to the battlechip tent up to the counter. After buying a few chips they headed toward the battle counsels.

"Now to try out these on someone." Drake said, "Lets scope out an opponet"

"Theres netbattlers from all over the country here this will be fun." Pyro said

"Hey theres an intresting looking person." said Drake

Not far off was a boy around his age who appeared to be talking


	2. Chapter 2 First Battle

Chapter 2

Drake nodded his head quickly approaching the boy.

"Yo hows it going?" Drake said. "You wouldn't happen to be a netbattler would you?"

The boy looked at Drake and smiled warmly,

"We could say that I am" He said "The names Steven.Why you intrested in finding a netbattler"

"Well this is the netfest right?" Drake said "By the way names Drake."

"Drake I got info from his PET." Pyro said "His netnavi is Mido its a custom type."

"Right. Steven I challenge you to a netbattle" Drake said

"Seems like a decent challenge Steven" Mido his netnavi said "Let's accept"  
"Fine I accept" Steven said, walking over to an open counsel. "Shall we begin."

Drake quickly unhooked his Pet walking on the other side of the counsel. Witth a swift move of the arm Steven unveiled his PET from under his sleeve.

"Let's do it!" He said "Okay Pyro Jack in!"

"Mido,Jack in Execute" Steven said.

"Pyro Go!" Drake commanded

The netnavi took off toward Mido with great speed. Closing in he fired several flaming darts at the netnavi.

"Pyro Darts!"

"Invis and Spread Gun battlechips in, double download!"

Mido vanished and the darts hit nothing. Suddenly from nowhere a storm of shots headed toward Pyro. Instantly Pyro fired another wave of darts clashing with Mido's attack.

"Good job." Drake said. "Not many can think of a way ro dodge Pyro's attack."

"If I concentrate I should be able to see his next move." Pyro said. "The Invis chip only cloaks the navi for a period, not necessarly makes him invisable."

"Ok, go for it." Drake said.

"Pretty good now lets get real" Steven said "Shadow battlechip in download.!"

Mido reappeared turning into a Shadow. Steven readied his next as Mido was firing. Pyro was pummeled unable to dodge all the attacks.

"Pyro get up!" Drake said.

"Don't count us down yet." Pyro said springing to his feet. "We're just getting warmed up."

"Ok time to take it up a notch,Fire Sword in download!"

Pyro was then surrounded by a field of flames which channeled into his hand forming a sword.

"Magma Shockwave!" Pyro said swinging the sword.

The sword released a deadly wave of flames headed straight for Mido.

"I hope you like your netnavi bar-b-qued style." smirked Drake.

Suddenly sword beams went through and hit Pyro.

"A little hasty I say." Steven said "You didn't noticed my other battlechip.Well its better to surprise with something as cool as the Anti-Sword chip."

"Steven I got hit." Mido stated

"What! The flames didn't scatter..well its a even hit then." Steven uploaded another battlechip, "That won't bring us down though Metal Body download!"

"Here I come!" Pyro said, sword blazing in his hand"Hiyaahh, Drake now!"

"Reversi chip in download." Drake said "This counters your last attack and sends it right back at you. Now Anti-Sword download!"

"Anti-Sword." Pyro said as the blade appeared in his other hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not far away Jamesu was observing the battle,

"Hmm their using thousands of combos"

"Oh sweet they have virtual cottoncandy here!" his navi Xero said.

The slashes barely scratched the Metal Body before it stopped.

"Let's see about that." Steven said "Stone Cube,Meteor 15 battlechips in download."

Mido set the stone cube, then the meteor rod behind covering it for shots. The meteors then fired as Mido prepared any attack that might break through.

"Mess with fire and your'e gonna get burned." Pyro said, slashing at the meteors with both swords.

"This is getting dangerous." Drake thought. "Pyro is gonna get pummeled."

Suddenly the Anti-Sword was knocked out ofPyro's hand and disapeared. Pyro jumped backwards just as he was about to get crushed.

"Whoa that was a close one Drake."

Drake smiled as he nodded as his netnavi.

"Nail em."

Pyro nodded in aggrement and charged toward Mido again. Dodging the meteors he reached the Rod, arching his arm back as it glowed yellow.

"Flash Punch!"

The energy punch slams straight through the rod and naild Mido.

"So Steven." Drake said "What else you got up your sleeve?"

Steven smiled,

"Quite nice..quite nice, only those were just warm-ups.Wave battlechip in download!"

The wave rose between the navis headed for Pyro.

"That will hold em ready Mido?"

"Like always"

"Then here we..go!"

"Bring it on!" Drake said as Pyro got in a defensive stance.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" Steven & Mido yelled.

Steven quickly inserted several battlechips one after the other.

"Spread Gun battlechip in download, another one download, and 2 more in download!"

On Mido's arm the spread guns combined into the Megadeus Burst, just as the wave splashed through Pyro. Mido helded up the weapon and fired.

"MEGADEUS BURST!"

The enormous blast seem to come out of nowhere, as it apparently hit Pyro exploding around the area. Seconds later the smoke cleared and Pyro was gone.

"Right here!" Pyro said from behind Mido. His arm changed into a cannon and was already charging up energy.

"Excellent now fire!" Drake commaded.

The attack hit Mido directly sending him crashing to the ground. Pyro whoes body was slightly smoking soon dropped to his knees.

"Guess even Pyro wasn't able to completely dodge that one." said Drake. "It must of been the impact of the blast that sent him flying behind your netnavi."

Pyro's other sword also disapeared from his hand.

"Well looks like both our netnavi's are out of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Mido struggled as he tried to get up.

"Don't try to overdo it." Steven said, "Well Drake we can't go on with our navi's both unable to battle."

The Battle Over sign flashed on the screen, followed by the words Draw.

"Mido, Jack-Out you did your best" he said smiling. "Well at least we didn't lose."

"Ok Pyro time to call it quits,Jack out!" Drake said.

Glancing away he noticed a boy who seemed had been watching them battle. Pyro reappeared in the PET.

"Well looks like we had our first draw Drake."

"No sweat." replied Drake "Anyway good battle Steven. Guess Pyro was right about your netnavi."

"Yeah nice battle yourself." answered Steven.

Drake then hooked on his PET and walked over to Steven.

"So what brings you here to the netfest anyway?"

"Actually I was suspose to be here just for fun." he said. "Then I got an email from someone saying they needed me here. I was looking for the person now."

"Yeah." Mido said "And to look for new challenges and try out the new battle counsels."

"Those IPC counsels look awesome, I can't wait for the live demostration." said Drake.

"Looks to me like something is about to happen." Pyro announced.

Drake peered ahead and noticed everyone starting to take to the side of the road cheering.

"Looks like the parade is about to start."

"Drake isn't that the president of the DNN?"

"Yeah Pyro the company that manufactures the battlechips and PETS." he answered. "Come on let's check it out."

"And it looks like IPC Vice President Chaud is with him." Steven added.

Speakers blared as a voice rang from them through the streets.

"EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE PRESIDENT OF THE DNN MR. LUCAS A JOHNSON!"

"So thats Chaud next to him cool." Pyro said.

"Yup that's him." Drake said, "He'sis one of the all-time greatest netbattlers."

"Cool." replied the netnavi.

"Around 8 years ago there was 2 boys who made history with their superior netbattling skills. One was Chaud and Protomanand another was a boy name Lan and his netnavi Megaman. Right Steven?"

Meanwhile Xero and Jamesu moved off deep in a converstation.

Xero- oh no...he's here

Jamesu- you mean.. sernade

Xero- yeah and something far worst then we thought.

Jamesu- who would be bad enough to make serande from all the way out here from the undernet? Warn Chaud and email everyone in the area we'll need as much help as we can get on this one. Oh and email...him.

Xero- I'm on it. Be back ASAP

Steven nodded his head but was distracted as he recieved another email. He look around trying to spot the sender.


End file.
